10 Ways to Annoy Each Member of the HIMYM Gang
by TheINFJLioness
Summary: Want to find ways to piss off the HIMYM gang? Read this! Marshall is up! Lily and Tracy are next!
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter-BARNEY!**

10 Ways to Annoy him:

_1. Tell him the Bro Code is a hoax._

_2. Tell him he looks hideous in a suit._

_3. Sneak into his apartment and steal all of his suits when he's asleep. Watch him scream like a little girl the next day._

_4. Tell him that statistics show that women are more attracted to guys wearing (insert anything that is not a suit)._

_5. As he is hitting on the billionth girl, walk in, pretend to be a doctor like Marshall did so, except say he has every STD (or STI-whatever you want to call it) in existence. This will pwn him more than "Crabs with Super Herpes."_

_6. When he's hitting on another girl, pretend that you are a child concieved by one of his one-night stands and say that there are 300 other children who were concieved the same way according to DNA tests. _

_7. Tell him there is a TEENY TINY hole in his tie._

_8. Tell him he looks sexy in the ducky tie._

_9. Tease him by playing with yourself with sex toys right in front of him, but make a run for it just as you are about to do it._

_10. If you want to increase his chances of killing you, BURN all of his suits after stealing them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for 10 ways to annoy Ted!**

1. Tell him that he and "Forever Alone Guy" are twins.

2. Tell him that architecture is for losers who will die virgins.

3. Tell him he looks hideous in anything that is not a suit.

4. Sing, "I Wanna Know What Love Is" loudly whenever he is flirting with a girl

5. Make a meme out of him and call it "Taylor Swift as a Man."

6. Sing "Bang Bang Bangity Bang" whenever Robin is flirting with another man.

7. Whenever he breaks up with his girlfriend, sing "Mosbius Designs Has Failed" over and over again until he tries to kill you.

8. Tell him that girls claim they want nice guys but actually want assholes-therefore, he will forever be friend-zoned.

9. Say he is Taylor Swift as a man to his face

10. Tell him to choose between Tracy and Robin

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Ways to Annoy (or Scare) Robin:**

_1. Say, "Tweet tweet" to her instead of talking, since that her name is ROBIN._

_2. Wear a Paul Shaffer mask, sneak into Robin's room, and creepily sing "P.S. I Love You" until she wakes up to find you holding daggers and smiling like a psychopath. _

_3. Give her affectionate nicknames. Be prepared to be punched in the groin._

_4. Sing any of her Robin Sparkles songs at any random moment. I reccommend getting Barney to sing, "Two Beavers are Better Than One" _

_5. Tell her she couldn't possibly be Canadian because she's mean. Watch her go nuts._

_6. Ask her, "How's your beaver?" Cuz, you know, she's slept with a lot of guys. _**(I would also do this to Barney, so don't you dare call me sexist.)**

_7. Tell her to choose between Ted and Barney._

_8. Show her a videotape _**(Let's pretend there was a videotape)**_ of Robin doing the "Dumb Cheerleader Flirting with Quarterback" with Barney. Watch her go nuts some more._

_9. Act like Patrice. Be prepared to call 9-1-1 in case of homicidal rage._

_10. When it's her birthday, get Patrice to pamper her all day against her will. Homicidal rage is 99.99% likely this time. _

**Ok, so I repeated some things. So what? Jokes on the show have been repeated all of the time. It's hilarious.**

**Corrupt200, I would like to make a list for Tracy, but I don't have any ideas at the moment. You can suggest some for me because we didn't get to know Tracy that well. **

**Tracy will be the last person, so next is either Marshall or Lily. Who do you want first? Tell me in the reviews!  
**

**P.S. PLEASE READ MY STORY "ALLY!" I HAVE NO REVIEWS AT ALL RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE SHOW "AUSTIN AND ALLY," read about it and watch some episodes beforehand! Vice versa for A&A fans if you don't know HIMYM! It's supposed to be my most influential story! **


	4. Chapter 4

10 Ways to Annoy (or Scare) Marshall:

1. Call him "Small Fudge," in reference to the fact that he's the runt of his super tall family.

2. Just as he is about to drink his coffee, come up from behind his chair and shout, "BOO!" making him spill it all over himself as he yelps.

3. (Imagine Marvin is a teenager now) Tell him Marvin wants to join the Cleveland Browns (even if it's not true). Watch him cry.

4. (Imagine Daisy is a teenager now, too) Tell him Daisy wants to start dating. Watch him fall to his knees and scream, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

5. Tell him Daisy is going out with a man-whore like Barney. Watch him meltdown and then say, "Just kidding, she's too smart for that." Be prepared for murder attempt.

6. Trim his trousers to shorts size again before a meeting at Honeywell and Cootes. Oh, and make sure you attend it.

7. Put a dirty possum in his bed while he's sleeping. Be prepared to hear screaming.

8. Trick him into getting drunk on Dakari and watch him try to make out with his mirror self. Videotape the entire thing and show it to him the next day.

9. Steal his "500 Miles" single from his car and replace it with "Barney Stinson That Guy's Awesome."

10. Have Scooter attend his and Lily's 10 year wedding anniversary. *snickers*


	5. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I've been really belated in updating! I've been really busy with school.**

**I need votes for whether I should have an additional chapter for Tracy/The Mother. I've come up with the 10 ways, but I want to see if anyone wants me to post them.**

**Lily is next!**

1. Say that since she's a ginger, she has no soul (Watch her give you the "You're Dead to Me" stare).

2. Say that since she and Marshall's mother are gingers, they could perfectly be mother and daughter.

3. Bug her to change her last name to Eriksen.

4. Call her a grinch.

5. Tell her that Robin is secretly in love with her. Watch her get all giddy before saying, "Just kidding. She's completely straight." Hear her growl, "You son of a bitch!"

6. Have Ted bring a woman she's never met before to her next birthday party.

7. Tell her that Marshall is not her soulmate, but Barney is, because they are both sex-obsessed.

8. Tell her that she and Marshall have gone broke because she's shopped too much. Watch her fall to her knees and go, "NOOOOOOOOO!" before saying, "Just kidding." Prepare to be attacked.

9. Yell at her whenever she talks about babies.

10. Have Scooter babysit Marvin.


End file.
